guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Slah Muhamed Salih Al Zabe
? | place_of_birth = Mecca | date_of_arrest = 2002 | place_of_arrest = Pakistan | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Yemen | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 572 | group = | alias = Salah Muhammad Salih al Dhabi Slah Muhamed Salih (al Dhabi) al Zabe | charge = no charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = still detained although cleared for repatriation in 2005 | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = taxi driver, honey trader | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Slah Muhamed Salih Al Zabe is held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 572. Intelligence officials estimate he was born in 1972, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. As of today, Al Zabe has been held at Guantanamo for . mirror He arrived at Guantanamo on May 5, 2002. Combatant Status Review Al Zabe was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Al Zabe's memo accused him of the following: Al Zabe chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Al Zabe's statement Al Zabe's personal representative had helped him prepare a statement, which his Personal Representative read aloud. His Personal Representative said al-Dhabi couldn't read anything himself, because he needed glasses. Al Zabe said that although he was born and raised in Saudi Arabia, he was not a Saudi citizen. He was a Yemeni. Following the Gulf War Saudis started treating resident Yemenis badly, so he moved to Yemen, the country of which he was a citizen. According to al-Dhabi, Yemen is a very poor country. So he started considering moving to a third country. Among the few countries the allowed Yemenis to get visas was Afghanistan. He traveled to Afghanistan to check out whether he wanted to move there in 1997 or 1998. He couldn't remember the exact dates, but it was in his passport. Al Zabe said he spent four or five months looking around. During that time he was offered military training at the Al Sadeeq training camp. He said he accepted, but spent less than a week there. He said he discovered he wasn't cut out for military training. He claimed he didn't remember very much of it. He said he didn't take it very seriously. During the time he was at the camp there was no talk about attacking the United States. Al Zabe said returned to Afghanistan in 1999, with his family this time. He acknowledged having a gun in Afghanistan. He said everyone had a gun. Al-Dhabi said he was able to pay for his first trip, and relocating his family, from his savings from when he worked as a taxi driver in Saudi Arabia. Al Zabe said when America was attacked he didn't anticipate it would lead to war. And when it led to war he didn't anticipate it would be serious. He had sent his family to safety, as a precaution. But he had remained in Kabul. He didn't expect anti-foreigner riots and chaos. So he fled Kabul about a week before it fell. He had to surrender his rifle when he left the city. He traveled with other refugees to Pakistan. He said he didn't know them, when he fell in with them, but they were unarmed, like he was, so he assumed they were civilians. The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Dhabi were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set-1_944-1045.pdf}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Salah Muhammad Salih Al Dhabi Administrative Review Board - page 22 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer There is no record he attended his 2005 hearing. According to Benjamin Wittes, of the Brookings Institute, he was cleared for release on February 15, 2005. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Five: Captured in Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 29, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Mecca